Third Reincarnation
by baekfrappe
Summary: Baekhyun bermimpi tentang kejadian aneh, dan Chanyeol yang... mengejutkan. Terinspirasi dari V for Vendetta. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! Mind to RnR?


.

.

**THIRD REINCARNATION**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

_**Other Cast :  
><strong>_Do Kyungsoo  
>Kim Yejin<br>(bukan orang ketiga, tenang aja-_-)

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Supranatural

_**Rate :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Baekhyun bermimpi tentang kejadian aneh, dan Chanyeol yang... mengejutkan. Terinspirasi dari V for Vendetta. BaekYeol/ChanBaek. Yaoi! Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

**Third Reincarnation**

.

.

_Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia sudah berada di sini_.

Sebuah pintu ruangan entah apa itu di sebuah bangunan yang tidak diketahui apa namanya menjeblak terbuka, disertai dengan jatuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke lantai. Tubuhnya tergelosor lemah, mendongak sedikit untuk melihat orang yang telah mendorongnya, tetapi wajah orang itu tak penah terlihat. Ditutupi kegelapan di kamar gelap ini. Yang terlihat hanya bagian dada hingga kaki saja yang terkena pancaran cahaya dari luar ruangan, entah ruangan apa itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar penuh ketakutan ketika sosok itu berbisik pelan, namun terdengar jelas dan kejam di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau bersekongkol dengan seseorang berkode A atas ancaman pembunuhan terhadap Tuan Lee, bukankah begitu?"

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan itu sampai sosok tinggi yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu berbicara lagi. Singkat, padat dan jelas, serta menusuk hati Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh beregetar dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Beberapa sudah mengering. "Kau akan mati di sini."

Dengan begitu, pintu ditutup dengan kasar dan bantingan keras. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap, benar-benar gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari bawah pintu dan lubang yang dibatasi dengan besi di pintu itu, sedikit memberi sinar di ruangan itu. Baekhyun menarik dirinya sendiri hingga terduduk di pojok ruangan itu, memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Terdampar di Korea bagian utara, dengan tanggungan kesalahan yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya yang memang mencari masalah dengan salah satu petinggi di Korea dan entah bagaimana bisa orang tuanya itu menghianati negaranya sendiri, lalu tuduhan kerja sama dengan sosok berkode A yang ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu, memanglah tidak enak.

...di tengah-tengah perang antara Korea bagian utara dan selatan yang mengancam persatuan Korea itu...

Baekhyun membenci orang tuanya yang sekarang ini kabur entah di mana, ia muak, dan ia lelah.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman itu, ia mendapati sebuah piring berisi gandum itu tersodor di bawah pintu. Ia mengernyit jijik, sama sekali tidak mencoba mengambilnya untuk mengisi perut kosongnya saat ini.

Lebih baik ia mati kelaparan.

Dan kepala Baekhyun hampir terkulai lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara seperti ketukan dari dinding, dan gumaman pelan dari seseorang entah siapa yang mungkin berada di ruangan yang terdapat di sebelah ruangannya.

"Ada orang di sana?"

Tubuh Baekhyun beringsut mendekati dinding yang membatasi ruangan ini dan ruangan sebelah, dan Baekhyun tidak cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah lubang kecil yang terdapat di dinding itu. Tentu saja karena ia tahu bahwa ruangan ini dan semua ruangan lainnya di bangunan entah apa ini kedap suara. Dan lubang kecil ini cukup untuk dapat menyalurkan suara seseorang di sebelah ruangannya ke ruangan ini.

Di sebrang sana, seseorang itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi ketika mendengar suara seperti orang mendekat. Menandakan jika ruangan sebelah itu ada orang. Hanya saja setelah tidak ada suara lagi, yang mungkin saja berarti jika orang di sebelah ruangannya itu telah berada di samping dinding yang membatasi ruangannya dengan ruangan sebelah, orang di sebelahnya ini tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun menunggu seseorang itu berbicara, dan benar saja, tak beberapa lama kemudian seseorang itu berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat, tetapi sangat lemah. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, atau apakah kau sudi untuk mendengarkan ini. Yang akan kukatakan adalah jalan hidupku, seperti autobiografiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulisnya saja, tapi, ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menceritakan jalan hidupku di atas selembar kertas tisu toilet yang ada di pojok ruangan."

"Aku seorang Park, lahir pada 27 November 1992, di Kota Seoul, Korea bagian selatan. Jalan hidupku dari lahir... aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi aku ingat bunganya. Lautan bunga tulip ketika masa kecilku di rumah nenek, di Icheon. Nenek bilang, tulip berarti cinta yang dalam, dan entah mengapa mendengar itu langsung membuatku jatuh cinta dengan bunga itu..."

"Setelah lulus dari SMP, aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku di SMA-ku. SMA khusus laki-laki. Dia manis, mungil, dan aku sangat cinta padanya. Entah mengapa aku langsung jatuh cinta dengannya, dan kami menjalin sebuah hubungan. Hubungan pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Hubungan itu berlangsung lama sekali... Kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Tertawa, menangis, bercanda, dan apapun. Hingga sampai aku bekerja, aku bertemu sosok namja bernama Kyungsoo yang membuatku jatuh hati hanya dengan pancaran matanya, dan ketika bibirnya menyentuhku, aku tahu jika aku tak akan mau mencium bibir lainnya selain bibirnya..."

Seseorang itu bercerita panjang lebar, dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan baik. Tapi kemudian orang di sebrang sana tidak lagi berbicara. Yang Baekhyun dengar justru suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar—bukan pintu ruangannya—dan sebuah erangan, lalu terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting.

Dalam keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu hanya mendesah lelah. Dan dengan posisi yang tiduran tengkurap itu, Baekhyun kembali mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Hari berganti hari, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya, ia sadar bahwa kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak dikenal. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Bahkan ia merasa tak bisa untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara atau meratapi nasibnya sekarang. Kini bahkan siang dan malam tidak terlihat beda, hanya kegelapan ruangan ini yang ia dapat. Tak ada lagi matahari, tak ada lagi bulan, tidak ada lagi bintang, tak ada lagi angin berhembus.

Yang ada hanya gelap, hampa, kosong, pengap...

Hampir saja Baekhyun menguap bosan, sampai ia mendengar sebuah ketukan lagi dari balik dinding. Ia mengerjap sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali beringsut untuk mendekati lubang yang terdapat di sebuah dinding pembatas ruangan ini dan ruangan sebelah. Seseorang di balik dinding itu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Bolehkah aku melanjutkan autobiografi yang tak tertulis itu?"

Suaranya kali ini terdengar serak, dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu mengapa hatinya merasa terluka mendengarnya. Kepala Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengangguk, sampai ia sadar jika orang di sebrang ruangannya tentu tidak bisa melihat anggukannya itu. Tapi untung saja orang itu tak membutuhkan jawaban persetujuan Baekhyun, karena orang itu lagi-lagi berbicara. Melanjutkan cerita autobiografi tak tertulis yang kemarin ia bicarakan. "Bersama dengan Kyungsoo, aku tinggal di sebuah rumah di ujung Busan. Rumah itu ditumbuhi banyak bunga Krisan di sekitarnya, hasil dari kerja keras Kyungsoo yang menanamnya. Warnanya bermacam-macam, tapi warna putih lebih mendominasi di antara ratusan bunga yang ditanam oleh Kyungsoo. Aku menikmatinya, dan tahun-tahun itu adalah tahun terbaikku bersama Kyungsoo."

"Tapi kemudian perang antara kebenaran dari Korea bagian selatan dan kejahatan dari Korea bagian utara itu semakin kuat, memicu perpecahan negara Korea. Sebagian pemerintah Korea yang membela kebenaran berkoar-koar di daerah Korea bagian selatan, mengusahakan perlindungan dari sebagian pemerintah pembela kejahatan yang berkuasa di bagian utara. Saat itu aku ingat, tak ada lagi Krisan. Tak ada lagi suara tawa. Tak ada lagi segelas kopi nikmat ditemani dengan koran dan nyanyian indah Kyungsoo. Semua berubah. Dan mereka, pemerintah pembela kejahatan itu mengambil Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi membeli bahan-bahan bulanan."

"Sejak itu aku sendirian, dan aku baru kali itu menangis begitu hebatnya. Bahkan aku tidak menangis sama sekali ketika orang tuaku mengusirku dari rumah dan tak lagi menganggapku sebagai anaknya ketika aku memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang kucintai. Setiap harinya aku kembali menangis dan menangis, meringkuk di ujung sofa sampai akhirnya mereka mendatangi rumahku dan membawaku."

Baekhyun mendengar orang itu menghela nafas di sebrang sana. "Siapapun kau, aku harap kau bisa pergi dari sini. Jangan sepertiku, karena aku akan mati di sini dan binasa. Pergilah, berjuanglah. Hadapi semua tantangan yang ada, yang menghalangimu untuk kembali bebas. Ambil hak milikmu. Aku berharap dunia menjadi lebih baik di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi yang lebih kuharapkan lagi jika kau mengerti maksudku, jika, _even I don't know you, even I never meet you, love with you... cry with you, or kiss you..._"

Well, Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris meskipun sebagian besar orang Korea tidak mengerti akan bahasa satu itu. Dan tidak tahu mengapa dan apa alasannya, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah pada kerja tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian air matanya mengalir ketika sosok di sebrang ruangannya ini berbisik pelan.

"..._I love you_."

Kemudian setelah itu, terdengar sangat nyaring sebuah pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu pintu ruangannya atau pintu dari sebelah ruangannya, ruangan sosok yang baru saja menyelesaikan cerita autobiografi-nya itu. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang-layang, sembari menoleh dan mendapati seseorang entah siapa itu—mungkin petugas.

"Kim Yejin."

Kim Yejin? Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal sosok itu, tapi mengapa orang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kim Yejin? Mungkin orang itu salah panggil—tapi mengapa Baekhyun merasa jika memang ia yang dipanggil?

"Kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk memberi tahu keberadaan sosok A, kau akan keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, maka kau akan mati."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sosok A itu, tapi tunggu, kenapa bibirnya bergerak sendiri seolah sudah diproses padahal ia merasa jika otaknya tidak memerintahkan bibirnya untuk berbicara?

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau bodoh, Yejin. Melindungi A yang bahkan tidak peduli kepadamu. Kalau begitu, nikmati saja kematianmu."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa jika ia membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Tanpa otaknya yang memerintah. "Terima kasih, aku lebih suka mati di bangunan tak dikenal ini."

Kemudian setelahnya, Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh petugas itu. Ia yang tak ada tenaga sama sekali itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang diseret itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia mendapati seseorang yang diseret—bernasib sama dengan dirinya—oleh seorang petugas lainnya, keluar dari pintu ruangan di sebelahnya. Itu ruangan di mana seseorang yang baru saja menceritakan autobiografi itu berasal. Namun saat seseorang itu menoleh ke arahnya, ia mendapati matanya terasa blur. Tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas sampai akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke dunia lain dan sadar-sadar—

—Baekhyun berada di kasur kamarnya sendiri. Kembali ke dunia nyata, kembali ke tahun 2014, masa sekarang.

Ia bermimpi.

Dan mimpi itu terjadi di setiap malamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mimpi anehnya itu, Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya sambil terduduk. Bergumam dengan mata yang memandang kosong ke depan, tak menyadari sosok lain yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Lagi-lagi mimpi itu..."

"Mimpi apa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan refleks menoleh ke samping, kemudian mendapati wajah sahabatnya yang ia kenal sejak pertama kali masuk SMA hingga kuliah saat ini. "Yah, Park Chanyeol! Kau mengangetkanku, bodoh!"

Sosok lain yang ternyata Chanyeol itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan giginya seperti seorang idiot, tanpa rasa bersalah meminta maaf. "Maaf, Baek."

"Bagaimana bisa kau di sini, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, sudah sedikit tenang dari rasa terkejutnya tadi. Chanyeol hanya menghendikan bahunya dan duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun. "Eomma-mu mengijinkan, jadi ya kenapa tidak?"

Dengan jawaban Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun bergumam-gumam pelan, merasa murka dengan eomma-nya. Tapi kemurkaan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Kau mimpi apa, Baekhyun?"

"Oh, itu." Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menceritakan mimpi aneh yang dialaminya setiap malam kepada sahabatnya itu, jadi ia membuka mulut dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang mimpinya itu. Penjelasan Baekhyun benar-benar rinci, tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Ketika Baekhyun selesai menceritakan mimpi anehnya itu, Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah mengeras.

"...Yeol? Chanyeol? Kau kenapa, heh?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir, melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa ketakutan sendiri di tempatnya. "Baekhyun, jangan terkejut setelah aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut, Chanyeol sudah menyelanya. "Aku adalah seseorang di sebelah ruangan yang kau tempati di dalam mimpimu itu."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, menanggapi pengakuan Chanyeol itu. Lagipula perang itu pastinya sudah lama sekali. Perang yang menyebabkan Korea terbelah menjadi dua, Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Dan jika Chanyeol adalah orang itu, seharusnya ia tidak hidup sekarang. Tapi melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius dan mengeras itu, Baekhyun meneguk liurnya gugup. "Tapi... bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ujar Chanyeol, tatapannya melembut. "Baek, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari ini dari dulu. Kau adalah reinkarnasi ketiga dari Kyungsoo."

"Ap—apa?"

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol, membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun yang nampak bingung. "Kyungsoo meninggal setelah ia dibawa oleh pemerintah jahat yang berkuasa di daerah utara. Dan kau ingat bagian mimpimu saat kau tiba-tiba dipanggil dengan nama Kim Yejin dan saat matamu menjadi blur ketika melihatku yang juga sama-sama sedang diseret keluar? Yejin mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja Yejin itu perempuan. Yejin adalah—reinkarnasi kedua Kyungsoo, semoga aku tidak salah. Tapi aku berani bersumpah jika Yejin mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Dan yang ketiga, adalah kau Baekhyun. Kau sangat mirip dengan Yejin dan juga Kyungsoo..."

"Aku tidak percaya hal ini." Gumam Baekhyun, kebingungan sendiri dengan segala fakta aneh yang ia dengar. "Jadi yang aku mimpikan setiap malam itu adalah hal yang dialami Yejin, begitu?"

"Ya, mungkin saja begitu." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat suatu hal, dan ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol. "Tapi, Yeol... Bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup sampai sekarang jika pada kenyataannya kau adalah orang yang berada di sebelah ruangan Yejin?"

"Sebenarnya, pada saat itu, aku dikutuk oleh seseorang." Aku Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah? Dan itu, berlaku?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika itu bekerja pada tubuhku." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku bahkan lupa siapa orang yang mengutukku, apa masalahku dengan orang itu, sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang kuingat hanyalah ucapannya, jika aku hanya bisa mengakhiri hidupku—dengan kata lain menjalani hidup layaknya manusia normal—setelah bertemu reinkarnasi ketiga dari Kyungsoo, dan, yeah, aku menemukanmu. Dan orang itu juga bilang, kita akan mati bersama-sama suatu saat nanti."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa aneh sendiri. "Apa itu mengatakan jika—kita akan hidup bersama?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyeringai. "Well, ya."

Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol menyela Baekhyun lagi. "Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku mengatakan hal ini dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Yeah, mungkin ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi, setidaknya aku mengatakannya dari hatiku yang dalam dan intinya adalah—aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi mengenalmu luar dalam sejak SMA hingga saat ini cukup membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Ini bukan berarti aku cinta kepadamu karena kau mirip cinta pertamaku, atau karena kau mirip Yejin. Aku cinta kau karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sifatmu berbeda, apa yang kau lakukan berbeda. Dan aku mencintaimu karena apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu, apa yang kau ekspresikan dengan wajahmu..."

Wajah Baekhyun memanas hingga ke telinga—semoga tidak memerah.

Tapi Baekhyun pikir, ia masih normal kemarin (ia sempat mengencani beberapa gadis) sampai akhirnya ia berpikir kembali, sepertinya ia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Dan itu kemudian terjawab sudah ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuket bunga tulip dengan kalimat manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun sayang."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat autobiografi Chanyeol yang menceritakan kisah hidupnya, terlebih pada bagian bunga tulipnya. Dan mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan refleks, bergumam pelan. "...tulip berarti cinta yang dalam..."

"Ya, kau benar." Ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum lembut. "Seperti yang kukatakan, bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bersuara. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun?"

Sebuket bunga tulip yang berpindah tangan dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol menjadi jawabannya.

.

.

.

"_**Nal annaehaejwo, geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
>sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni<br>budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo, achimi wado sarajiji marajwo  
>kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi...<strong>_**"**

—_EXO, Don't Go._

_._

_._

_._

End!

.

.

.

Ini discousting pfffft. Saya terinspirasi dari V for Vendetta, jadi jangan heran kalo ceritanya kelihatan transparan, ga masuk akal dan apalah itu.

Terus penyebab Korea bisa kepecah jadi dua, yang di atas itu saya ngarang, sumpah. Saya gatau siapa yang salah, gimana jalan ceritanya perang, karena saya terlalu malas searching di mbah gugel. Tapi yaaa anggap saja seperti itulah-_- (semoga disini gaada orang jurusan sejarahan/?)

Ini saya emang ga pede banget sama ini fanfic, jadi ntar kalo reviewnya ga memadai (dengan senang hati) bakal saya hapus :v

WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
